Wild Packs
by blondinkris
Summary: A different story from Teen Wolf. Scott dies after he crosses the mountain ash to stop Jennifer and leaves a heart broken pack behind him. Then one year later he suddenly returns... But he's not the same. Can they find out a way to help him or will Scott lure them into his world of sensuality and darkness?


**"This is my first try at a teen wolf fanfiction. I really don't know what I got this idea from, I just wanted to write a story were Scott really was all the sexiness he can be. And I always had a thing for werewolves dynamics, with alpha/betas/omegas and the whole animal instinct. Scott will in this story be paired off with a lot of people some original characters and some of my own design. If you don't like that, don't read. But this is the people he will be paired off with as original character: Stiles, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia. If you have any suggestion on another person you want to pair him up with just drop a comment. And the main pairing will be Stiles/Scott. Also in my story Scott "died" after he stopped the Jennifer. Same as all my other stories, if you have an idea of what you want to happen or anything just leave a review and I will try to write it."**

Chapter 1

Stiles let his head fall down heavy against his locker, trying hard to block out the noise and activity that was going on around him, he couldn't believe that once upon a time he actually liked going to school. Even though he hadn't been bullied, he never felt welcomed by his class mates, he had been an outsider, a freak and still he had wanted to go to school every day. And now, when he was at the top of the food chain, best friends with Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Allison, he would have rather jumped off a bridge then go here. Because every second, every step reminded him of Scott, laughing, crying or fighting for his best friends and loved ones. The protector gen he had in him that in the end led to Stiles losing his best friend. He took a deep breath, forced the tears away that had threaten to drown him, the first two months after Scott had died he had cried to the point where he actually thought he might die, but his friends, Scotts friends who he had died for, had forced him of the edge and now almost a year later he could almost go through an entire day without completely falling apart. He sometimes wondered if there ever would be a day when he didn't missed his friend so much it almost broke him down completely. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer, you couldn't have known Scott and then somehow be forced to carry on when you lost him. A presence next to him made him open his eyes and he smiled slightly when he recognized Isaacs curly hair and blue warm eyes, filled with the same grieve that Stiles knew reflected in his own eyes. He knew that Isaac hadn't know Scott for long, that they had been almost enemies at first, but even though Scott had been Stiles friend since childhood the incident had almost broken Isaac as much as Stiles. To realize that Scott was his alpha, his pack, the one who was there for him, who would keep him safe at the same time Isaac had fouled around with the girl Scott loved was a blow that Stiles knew Isaac would never recover from. Isaac had only began to understand and feel the connection with Scott before he died and now he would never have that again. Stiles himself knew what it was like to be in Scotts orbit, to be the one that Scott protected and fought against all odds for, he knew what it was like to be a part of Scotts pack even before he became a werewolf, so to lose that feeling just when you got it, that was something he could never understand.

- We have a problem Stiles, Isaac said quietly and now Stiles could see that Allison, Lydia and Jackson had flanked Isaac, waiting for Stiles to get out of his own head, like they always did.

- What? Stiles asked, ignoring the shakiness in his voice, all his energy went to keep himself upright every day, and the joking and talking Stiles had died with Scott, sometimes he wouldn't speak for days unless someone forced him.

- Two new students, Jackson caught a sniff of them, they are definitely werewolves but there is something wrong with them, Isaac answered and Stiles took another deep breath.

After Scott had died, Stiles had wanted to bury his head in the sand and never again be reminded of the supernatural that had taken his best friend from him. But it had kept coming, despite his aversion and in the end he had forced himself to admit that if Scott still had lived he would have spent every day protecting this city and the people he loved. So together with his friends, they kept on protecting the city, against everything supernatural coming their way and sometimes Stiles suspected Falcon Hill kept attracting monster just to piss him off.

- What do you mean wrong? Stiles really didn't want to deal with more werewolves, Isaac and Jackson together usually was very successful in chasing the few strays away that passed through town, but if another alpha came to town, they would be screwed, because Derek had left completely devastated after Scotts death and two betas against an alpha would only end badly.

- They are not alphas, but their more in contact with their wolf, if I would guess they have lived way to long in the forest as a wolf, they are more werewolf than human, Isaac explained shortly and Stiles was just going to ask more when the whole corridor went quite and Stiles turned his head and suddenly understood the silence around them.

Walking side by side down the corridor was probably two of the most beautiful people Stiles had ever seen. The guy had brown wavy hair, somewhat wild that only could be naturally and like half of the world would kill for, but it was the eyes, they were almost painful to look into. Bluer than what should be naturally, like someone had taken the sky and created a pair of eyes, they almost drowned out everything around them. He was pale as the moon, but with a elegant grace over his little but strong body and was dressed head from toe in black. The girls hair was blond, almost like the sun on a summer day with grass green eyes surrounded by the longest eyes lashes Stiles ever seen, she was petit and shorter than the guy but radiated a strength that went against the way she almost looked like a princess from some fairy tale. But what made Stiles really stare was the danger that both of them radiated from their very pores, like they were wild animals that had been forced into something they didn't belong to. Despite not being able to smell it, he knew that this was the werewolves that Isaac had talked about. He saw Isaac and Jackson froze, then take a step forward to protect Allison, Lydia and himself and the two werewolves stopped in front of them and smiled mockingly at them.

- So I smell dog don't you Serena? The guy asked sarcastically and took a long big sniff throw his nose and laughed quietly.

- Definitely Kurt, I wonder can we get them to sit god at our feet's? Maybe roll over onto their backs? Serena answered laughing and raised a hand and dragged a teasingly finger along Isaacs face and Stiles saw Isaacs eyes briefly flash yellow and a frightening growl came from his troth.

- Aw look, the obedient little dog is feeling threatened, Kurt mocked and took one more step forward and Stiles could swear he saw Jackson very hair stand up and he almost seemed to puff up his cheats to make himself look bigger.

- Wait until our alpha gets to hear about some obedient betas at the school, he will ride you so hard that you don't know what happened before it's over. Selena giggled and Stiles saw both Isaac and Jackson flinch and finally Stiles understood what Serena had meant.

During the year after Scott, Stiles had almost been obsessed to learn everything about werewolves, trying to find something that would change the awful thing that happened and he had learned a lot more than he thought was possible. There were different kind of werewolves, depending on what happened to them after the human was turned and what choices they made. All in all there were three different kind. There were werewolves like Scott, Isaac and Jackson who choose to embrace the human in them, not the werewolf and because of that they were more human than wolf. They could live among human, had human desires, and the wolf inside of them came in second. Amongst the other kind they were consider to be dogs, an incredible offence in the werewolf world. Another werewolves usually refused to acknowledge them, saw them as something wrong. Then there was packs, like the alpha pack they encountered or what Derek tried to do and Scott somehow succeeded in doing. They lived in pack with each other, embraced the wolf but were still human. Then it was the third kind that Kurt and Serena had to belong to, werewolves that slowly lost their humanity and become completely one with their wolf and became more animal than human. They always lived in packs, couldn't survive without it and it was strictly ranked. With one alpha who they all listened to without hesitation, an alpha that considered the ultimately of all alphas. And what was different with this packs from others was that sex was used in a way to show dominance and submission. What Stiles could understand the pack more reminded of a harem were they all loved to obey and give pleasure to their alpha. They were extremely dangerous to run into because they didn't hesitate to kill to protect their alpha or pack and the alpha himself was more powerful than other alphas and could easily kill them. But luckily for humans and others werewolves they always lived deep in forest, as far away from humans as possible unless they needed to fill up their pack or needed something from the human world. And now two of these creatures was standing in front of them and their alpha was here somewhere.

And Stiles knew that there were nothing they could do to protect themselves, this creatures were animals who would kill them without a second thought.

- This is out town, we protect it, so get the hell out of here before we have to hurt you. Jackson growled and Kurt shifted his head slightly to the side and starred at Jackson with laughter in his eyes.

- Can't do that, you see our alpha has a thing for this town, has some new betas to pick up or something before we will leave, Serena explained calmly and Isaacs eyes flashed yellow again and he took a treating steep against Serena.

Before Stiles even had time to react Kurt had all of a sudden jumped in front of Isaac and showed him so hard against the lockers that a deep whole appeared. Isaac sank painting down on to the floor, whining in pain. Jackson growled angrily but before he could even take own more step forward a growl was heard throw the corridor that made all of them freeze. Thank god all the other students has gone to class was the last thing Stiles thought before he turned his head against the sound and could actually feel his heart stop for a second. Because standing not more than twenty feet away from them, was Scott, a completely live and well Scott. Okay actually he didn't look like the Scott that had embraced Stiles over a year ago and whispered that he would do whatever it took to save them and then died doing just that. If Stiles didn't know how Scott looked better than his own back pocket, he wouldn't have believed it was the same person. His hair was longer, looked almost blacker, wilder and a light beard covered his chin, cheeks and upper lip, and the normally so warm brown eyes were harder, almost black and it looked like he had gotten bigger, with more muscles. One word kept ringing over and over in his head, that he really couldn't believe he was thinking, Scott looked like sex on legs, mysterious and completely lethal.

- I decide to spend a few hours by myself to mark out my territory and to my utter chock when I come back two of my betas are gone... So explain to me again that in my order to stay put I said wrong so I won't do it again...

Stiles could hear all four werewolves gasp at the sound of Scotts voice and Stiles could almost taste the power that was radiating from Scott and a part of him wanted to sink down on his knees in front of Scott, bare his neck and beg for mercy.

- I'm sorry, we just wanted... Kurt who before had sounded as he had the biggest dick on the planet, whined slightly and looked like he fought the impulse to sink down on his knees.

- Silly stupid betas, I will punsih you for this and I wont go easy on you, Scott explained hard while he began to walk towards them, power circling him like it belonged there.

Stiles could have sworn he heard both Serena and Kurt moan, but he was so focused on Scott that he couldn't really focus on them, Scott was alive, Scott was here, it couldn't be true.

- Scott? He finally managed to find his voice and Scotts head snapped at the side and suddenly he was in the direct focus from his best friend who had come back from the dead a completely different person.

Scott didn't answer him, just continued to walk towards them and when he stopped three steps from them Kurt and Serena sank down on their knees. But during the entire time Scott never looked away from Stiles, ignoring the two betas who looked like they wanted to like his shoes if he let them. Then he took two more steps toward Stiles, too close for his comfort, stopped and took a deep breath through his nose and let it slowly trickle from his mouth. Stiles could have swore someone had glued him to the floor, because he couldn't move, not even to save his own life.

- Omega, Scott whispered and Stiles whole body flinched when suddenly Scotts teeth was in his neck and he cried out and desperately tried to get away.

He heard his friend calls, and then the growls from Kurt and Serena but all he felt was Scotts teeth's in his neck, not that they had broken the skin, it was more like he held Stiles in place and Stiles stopped struggling and relaxed and finally Scott let go and instead he felt Scott warm tong against his troth and Stiles really couldn't help the spark of desire that shoot through his body. And just as suddenly as it happened it stopped and Scotts mouth was gone from his neck and Stiles opened his eyes he didn't even realize he had closed and starred confused into the eyes of his best friend who seemed to be shifting from black and red.

- Taste so god omega, I'm going taste all of you, make you mine forever. Scott whispered sensually, his voice like a call for sex, so intense sex.

Stiles fought his reaction, the hard on that strained so painfully against his pants. He never had gone this hard so fast. And for that to happen towards his best friend. He always knew how attracted Scott was, no human couldn't no be aware of that, but he had never had this intense reaction before. All he wanted to do was surrender to Scott and whatever he wanted to do to him.

- Scott you're making us all very nervous, please take a step back from Stiles so we could talk..

It was Allison who had spoke up and destroyed the fog of desire that Stiles was surrounded by and he shook his head violently to try and throw his horned out brain from its fog, to realize that there were people around and the person whose pants he wanted to get inside of was his best friend. Scotts action surprised them all because he spun around and a terrifying raw rouse from his troth directed at Allison. Now Stiles finally could see clearly what was going on around him, and saw Kurt have Isaac in a tight neck lock which Isaac tried in vain to get out of and Serena had Jackson on the ground, with one of her feet planted on his face, and every time Jackson tried to move she dug the heel of her shoes deeper inside his cheek. Meanwhile Allison and Lydia stood terrified at their sides, Allison didn't have her weapons with her at school, so Stiles knew she couldn't do a thing, and it was extremely scary to watch Scott turn all that anger against Allison when she had no one to protect her. He saw Allison and Lydia take two step back completely scared out of their minds and that seemed to calm Scott down, because the sound he was making stopped and he relaxed a little bit more.

- Let them go. He ordered and with a move that almost seemed practiced Kurt let go of Isaacs neck and Serena took a step back allowing Jackson to fly up on his feet's.

Scott seemed to be studying them both and the he did the same he had done with Stiles, he crowded Isaac against a locker, and Kurt before anyone could react had Jackson arms behind his back and Serena was watching warily, just waiting for them to do something.

- Beta, you will be a fine beta, Scott whispered with the same husky voice he used on Stiles, but while Stiles had managed to hid his reaction Isaac did no such thing.

The whinny moan that rouse from Isaacs mouth sounded almost painfully filled with need, and without some sort of hesitation they all watched Isaac tilt his head and bare his neck towards Scott who growled in approval.

- My submissive, beautiful beta, just ready for me to take, so eager I can already taste it. Scotts word made both Kurt and Serena make the same sound as Isaac, meanwhile Isaac was breathing heavily and on every out take of breath the same needy moan left his troth and Stiles would have to be blind not to see the obvious bulge in Isaacs pants.

And like a snake Scotts teeth's sunk into Isaacs neck and Isaac yelp out of pain filled the corridor, but he didn't move, he didn't fight Scotts bite, in fact Stiles could have sworn that it almost looked like Isaac was having an orgasm by the look on his face. And when Scott relished him, Isaac made the same needy moan again and Scott chuckled lightly and smiled predatory down at Isaac who still had his neck bared.

- You will be so fun my little beta, I will come for you tonight.

Stiles saw Isaac tremble all over, and he could just guess it was with need. Then Scott turned his head towards the other.

- I am alpha of this place and I have judged you. I have chosen my beta and my omega and they belong to me now. I will come for my first beta tonight, and I will find another beta if you try to make yourself worthy. My omega will I come for in a week. Try to resist me, fight me or run and I will punish all of you. I am the master, the alpha, the leader and you will all kneel before me if I command.

Scotts voice filled them all, and Stiles watched with fascination when both Jackson and Isaac sank down to their knees and couldn't believe he was seeing it right when Lydia sank down on her knees to. Scott growled his approval at them. Without another words or looking back the three werewolves left them. Stiles felt like all the air had left his lunges and he watched Isaac and Jackson shake themselves as if they were trying to get out of the same fog as Stiles was in.

- Okay, what the hell was that? Allison spit out, chock and hurt written all over her face, she was the only on Scott hadn't even looked at or acknowledged.

- He's the alpha for them, he's a wild alpha, Isaac gasped out, and Stiles could swear he still looked aroused and that the only reason he was gasping was because he wanted to run after Scott instead of staying here.

- But he died. Was all Lydia seemed to be able to say and everyone nodded in unison.

- Well apparently he's not, and now we have a bigger problem. Allison said determined and everyone starred at her like she was crazy.

- What do you mean, I just found out my best friend is a alive, life doesnt get better than this. Sure he's a little bit weird, and possessive, but he's Scott, he's alive, and somehow everything going to okay, Stiles said laughing, it really hit him right then, that Scott really was alive, his best friend had really come back from the dead. And he didn't care how or why, or what had happened to him not right now, all he cared about was that Scott was back.

- Really Stiles? Did you missed what he just said. He has chosen you and Isaac, Isaac as his beta and you as his omega and he's coming for Isaac tonight to take him to his pack of wild animal and make Isaac his. Think Stiles, what do you think he means by that? Allison almost spat out the words and Stiles turned a worried look at Isaac, he wasn't stupid he knew exactly what Scott had meant to do to him and Isaac, but somehow the idea of being brought to Scotts pack, being with Scott didn't fill Stiles with the fear or disgust he always thought it would.

- So then we just has to be there and protect Isaac. It still is Scott, we can talk to him and he will back down. We just need to talked to him and everything will be okay...


End file.
